1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife for disk type chip cutter machines with a circular rotatable cutter disk on its first axial side being provided with several knives running from the disk center to its periphery and an opening being provided in the disk in connection with each knife. The opening having a chip guiding surface to guide separated chips to the other axial cutter disk side and the knife comprises a knife carrier, on which the knife is fixed between a first carrier part provided essentially in line with the first axial cutter disk surface and a second carrier part extending downwards in the opening from said cutter disk surface into the cutter disk inside and being a part of the chip guiding device.
2. History of the Related Art
In such knives with the knife fixed between two parts, one of which serves as a chip guide through the opening in the cutter disk, a fast and heavy wear occurs of said last mentioned part, when the chips are hitting the part and when hard impurities accompanying the chips are hitting the part.
Several attempts have been made to solve this problem by means of exchangeable wear plates provided at the carrier part as part of the chip guide. All so far known devices, however, involve an increased cost during manufacturing and during an exchange of worn parts.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a knife, where the problems of the guiding surface wear is solved in a simple and economical way.
This and other objectives of the invention are achieved by providing it with the characteristics specified in the claims which follow.